


Hold Fast

by Redhead_Maniac



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, The Boondock Saints RPF
Genre: Fighting, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Let's admit it - Norman probably isn't that good at fighting, M/M, Random 2AM drabbles, Song-inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhead_Maniac/pseuds/Redhead_Maniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman was never big on fights. He was what most would call the quiet, calm type who tried to avoid confrontations at any cost.<br/>Snorting up the blood dribbling out of his nose was very controversial to that statement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Fast

**Author's Note:**

> 2AM and genius-Zane strikes again! Was adrenalized and listening to Korn — Narcissistic Cannibal on a loop, hence the result. I didn't run this through after writing, so I will probably check it for mistakes tomorrow.  
> Plot? Why do we need plot? Naaah.

Norman was never big on fights. He was what most would call the quiet, calm type who tried to avoid confrontations at any cost.

Snorting up the blood dribbling out of his nose was very controversial to that statement as Norman glared up at the man before him.

"What, you too pussy to even stand up for him?! You're more of a fag than I thought!" the taunting bark of laughter was followed by a pained 'oomph' as the man doubled over from the punch to his guts. Norman winced at the sharp pain in his fingers, idly wondering what the heck that guy was made of — concrete? — before taking a hasty step back and dropping into a half-crouch. He wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, but it worked for the cool guys in the movies, right?

The boar before him released an angered shout as he regained some breath, charging at Norman with a clear intention to kill. Or at least that's what Norman thought as he was slammed against the wall, hands pinned down by the guy's weight as a fist collided with his cheekbone, making his head snap to the side.

Fuck, that hurt.

Now Norman really wished that Sean would teach him some of that jiu-jitsu crap.

As he tried to gain the upper hand by tripping the guy, Norman felt a sharp metallic tang in his mouth, along with the ringing in his ears as the back of his head collided with the brick wall.

"Get the fuck off!" he gruffed out, trying to push the boar away and finally succeeding, twisting to the side and stepping away from the wall to avoid being cornered again.

That just pissed the guy off more than before.

"The hell you're going, princess?! I ain't finished with your faggot ass!"

"Go to hell!"

Norman managed to land in a kick to the kidneys before he was hauled around by the neck and thrown on the ground. The harsh landing scraped his palms and knees through the jeans. Blinking away the sweat that broke out from the spike of adrenaline, Reedus scrambled back to his feet, barely escaping being stomped on by a pair of mean biker boots.

"Shit!" he brought his arms up in defense as the man tried to sucker-punch him, feeling the dull pain of collision all the way to his bones.

There was clearly no use for words — the man was turning red from anger, puffing out putrid air and bulldozing the minuscule distance between Norman and himself.

Reedus was getting riled up as well, snarling into the man's face as he missed the target, bumping into his chest and making the boar take a step back. He wasn't expecting the man to back away further, bending down to fetch an empty vodka bottle lying by the dumpster.

"Oh, that's it, donut puncher, you're gonna get it now."

The sound of glass smashing against the wall made Norman's inside churn, but it was too late to get out of it now. He had to stand his ground, even if that meant loosing.

 

"Since when do you fight, eh?" Sean snorted as he dabbed at Norman's split lip, making him hiss and flinch.

"Since some dumb idiot pushed me into outing myself to the media, making all the homophobes jump at the opportunity to beat the crap out of me," grumbled Norman, glaring at Sean through his sweaty bangs.

"The fuck I pushed you into it! You got brains, you can think fer yourself!" replied Sean, his voice laced with dark amusement as he worked on the cuts and bruises covering Norman's face.

"Ah, whatever", Norman tisked and then looked away, seemingly fascinated with the lamp stand as Sean took his bruised hand and started cleaning the wounds there.

"Was worth it anyway," added Norman under his breath after a few seconds of silence. It was so soft-spoken that Sean almost missed it.

"Worth what? Getting your ass handed to ye?" Sean mused, turning Reedus' hand over to check out the long gash by his elbow.

"Yeah."

Flanery didn't reply to that, so Norman went on, "If that's the cost of people knowing that I'm living with the man I love and don't give a fuck about what they gotta say on the matter, then I'm ready to get my ass handed to me any time of the day."

"You're one crazy fucker, Reedenstein," reprimanded Sean after a heavy pause, both stunned and pissed off at Reedus for saying shit like that. "But you know what? I love your crazy ass too, so you're lucky, I'm not even going to try and whack your brain back into place. I know it ain't gonna work anyway."

Norman grinned despite the pain as Flanery poured sanitizer over a small cut on his side.

"Just teach me some of those badass moves for the next time."

Sean snorted.

"Oh, you bet I will. Can't let anybody else hit on that booty, eh?"

Norman barked out a laugh, followed by Sean's deep, proud chuckle.


End file.
